The End
by The Cactus
Summary: Keitaro finally finds... peace. [Complete][Please reread the entire story, subtle changes are all around]
1. End

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Keitaro landed onto the forest floor right on his back, hard, and stabs of unbearable pain rose from his spine, running wildly across his entire body. For a moment he closed his eyes and tried to fight the unbelievable pain while waiting for his healing factor to kick in, but it didn't help any as the pain continues to shoot through his body, so much so that he screamed out in pure agony. Slowly Keitaro opened his eyes and tried to orientate himself, doing so in order to see if that was anything strange that was blocking or destroying his healing factor. The healing _should_ have kicked in the moment he landed and had gotten injured, seconds before the pain had even started.

As he lay in pain he saw flashes of he latest accident leading to him lying on the forest floor in unbearable pain. Naru had barged into his room while he was dressing, saying something about the coming examinations as studying together. Seeing his near naked state she had immediately cried out "PERVERT" and promptly socked him on the chin, leading to him flying out of the window and towards the unknown.

Keitaro felt fed up. Why was it that he was always the one who was blamed whenever an accident happened or whenever the girls did something embarrassing to both themselves and others?

Keitaro felt his anger grow, but he suppressed it.

Struggling to stand up, Keitaro shakily rose, only to feel his back explode in pain beyond his imagination before toppling back to the ground, with the pain continuing to burn at him while a small pool of blood started gathering at his sides.

For a fleeting moment a horrible thought crossed his mind.

_Am I going to die here, alone and helpless?_

But then he comforted himself, and he tried to tell himself that sooner or later his healing factor would kick in and heal his injuries. Still, lying there, in the middle of the unknown, surrounded by trees and an ever-growing pool of his blood, Keitaro could only find himself losing hope. Once again Keitaro tried to stand up, but this time, he found that his legs were not responding.

_He was paralyzed. _

Slowly but surely, Keitaro felt his remaining strength drain away from him, slowly, as the pool of blood grew, and grew. With every drop of blood that went out of his broken body, he could feel his strength slipping away, until he had to fight consciously to stay awake against the darkness clouding up the sides of his vision, calling to him, telling him to give up…

Suddenly his brain was cleared of all thoughts, and for a moment Keitaro laid on the forest floor, his mind blank. Then images started to fly by him, too fast to be discerned.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he realized that he was going to die.

_I guess its true that your life does flash across your eyes when you die…_

_Oh God, why does it have to end this way?_

A light drizzle formed.

The holy teardrops fell, as though Heaven had heard his regret, and they washed away the blood on his face. And yet, he did not feel his miraculous healing powers coming back to him; no, he lay on the ground, as weak as ever, deep in the middle of a pool of his own blood. Heaven's tears did nothing other than to gently clean him up in his final moments, and even at this point in time Keitaro felt indignant; why did his power have to desert him just as his life was starting to take a turn for the better? Life was so unfair, but Keitaro felt as though he had knew that fact of life for a long, long time.

_For an eternity…_

Briefly, Keitaro thought about all the lost opportunities, of the past, present and the future, that he had missed, have missed, and would have missed.

Briefly, Keitaro thought about the girls back at the dormitory, how he had failed them, and the images flashing across his eyes slowed until several of them were discernable.

Unfortunately, all Keitaro saw were instances of the girls beating him, blaming him, accusing him… _torturing _him.

And as he recounted his terrible memories one by one and studied the expressions, the body language of the girls, Keitaro felt the uselessness of it all.

For he had come to a realization.

No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, the girls would never accept him as one of their family in the Hinata dormitory.

_Ever._

And with that realization the images stopped, for the first and last time at the pure hatred on Naru's face just before she sent him to his death, before speeding up again, and this time, the images just kept on going faster…

And faster…

And faster…

Until they came to an abrupt stop.

And all turned black.


	2. Aftermath

It had been a week since everyone had last saw him.

And yet he had not returned.

By now, the toll of Keitaro's disappearance was weighing down heavily on everybody.

On the first day of his disappearance, Naru and Motoko had both been of the stand of, "GOOD RIDDENCE!" towards the disappearance of the manager, while the other tenants were getting somewhat worried, as Keitaro usually returned in a couple of hours after he had been sent flying. But nobody was really concerned, as they all believed in Keitaro's 'Immortality'.

On the second day, Naru had noticeably weakened her stand, and was even seen to be constantly looking out the front door, as if checking for Keitaro's return.

On the third day, everybody in the dormitory, with the notable exception of Motoko, were explicitly concerned about the missing manager. Meanwhile, Su had retreated to her room after collecting a sample of Keitaro's hair from his room, saying that she was going to build a 'Keitaro Radar'. Shinobu started burning the meals she cooked, Kitsune seemed sober most of the time, and Motoko acted as if she couldn't be happier over Keitaro's disappearance. Naru meanwhile, stayed in her room, but came out during mealtimes. However. during those times, she seemed quieter than usual, probably because the manager was not about, of whom she would usually rant loudly, right into his face.

And since then, it had only gotten worse.

By Saturday, there was full-blown panic in the house, and even Motoko seemed to be concerned. Shinobu was in hysterics, saying that Keitaro 'hated them' and what not. Naru had locked herself into her room the previous day, while Su still had not emerged from her room. Motoko as concerned, but she wasn't fazed much by the disappearance. She said that it was probably because he had grown a spine and decided to move out. Of course, she never thought about why he would leave all his belongings behind if he had wanted to strike it out on his own.

On Sunday, Su finally emerged from her room, and when she announced that she had completed her tracking device everybody bolted towards the living room where she was, and peculiarly, Naru seemed to have slightly red and swollen eyes. When everyone had gathered, Su explained that Keitaro should show up as a red dot on the monitor and took out the device, on which the screen was currently blank. When she flicked the switch and turned on the device, a highly detailed map of the world was displayed.

But there was no red dot.

oxoxoxo

Keitaro lay alone, far, far away in a virgin forest.

Soft white wings, emitting a holy glow, lay at his sides.

Slowly he stirred, but it was obvious that he was not moving on his own will, as even when he stood up straight, his head drooped and his hand hung lifelessly at his sides. Only _the _wings moved, and suddenly, with a swoosh, the wings ferried Keitaro somewhere.

Up, up, and into the unknown.

oxoxoxo

Now, go read Metangelo's "An Angel's Tears"!


End file.
